The Demon Under The Night Sky
by AkUmaXxXtEnsHi
Summary: He remembered that day. The day he most despised. The day where he lost his most precious one. His kitten, his bocchan, his Ciel. He closed his eyes, reminiscing his beautiful sapphire eyes, large and innocent. His dark sea-gray hair, soft and rare. His short height, cute and childish. His temper, adorable and prideful. His smile... Happy and carefree.


**I have a good reason for this!**

 **This one-shot pretty much inspired me by the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
**

 **Oh, and I'm emotional at night cause that's the time where I day-dream about angsty SebaCiel. I know, weird and fangirl-y creepy**

 **Disclaimer: Anime belongs to Yana Toboso. Song inspired belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Plotline belongs to the girl with a stupid account name**

* * *

He remembered that day. The day he most despised. The day where he lost his most precious one. His kitten, his bocchan, his _Ciel._

He closed his eyes, reminiscing his beautiful sapphire eyes, large and innocent. His dark sea-gray hair, soft and rare. His short height, cute and childish. His temper, adorable and prideful. His smile... Happy and carefree.

* * *

 _"Sebastian!"_

 _"Yes, my Ciel?"_

 _The young demon blushed as he turned away from the smiling demon. "C-come sit with me..."_

 _Currently, Ciel has requested that they go over the hill and faraway, resting in a clearing with beautiful flowers everywhere near a cliff. Sebastian smiled softly as he dis as what he was told; walking towards his mate and sitting down next to him._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sebastian..."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Do you... remember those few days ago when I turned into a demon...?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian froze in shock and guilt._

 _X_

 _A few days after when they moved out of the Phantomhive mansion and went to hell to stay at Sebastian's place, they were like cat and dog. For a while, Ciel has been hiding his feelings for his demonic, eternal butler. As for Sebastian, he despised the fledgling for being his eternal curse. But one day, that all changed when Ciel did the unthinkable._

 _Sebastian was just entering the bathroom to take a bath. But he froze when he saw a familiar figure crouched down next to the sink. His body was bloody, cuts littered his body from his legs up to his face. The only thing covering him was a short shorts he used as his underwear. A sharp knife was held in his small, pale hand as tears streamed down from his closed eyes. His skin was very pale, lips turning blue, barely breathing._

 _The demon's breath hitched, mind in a shocking pause as he stared at his little lord. But what also caught his attention was the letters written next to Ciel, written in the boy's blood._

 _I'M SORRY_

 _X_

 _Sebastian bit his lip as his hands turned into fist, shaking. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side, he saw Ciel smile at him. An expression he rarely saw in the young boy._

 _"It's okay; I forgive you. I'll always forgive you."  
_

* * *

Sebastian chocked in a sob as he walked down the stone pavement. The setting sun emitting a soft, orange glow as the clouds mimicked the color. The soft breeze flew through his raven black hair, crimson eyes downcast.

He breathed in deeply, and let it all out to steady his breathing. Not that he actually needed to.

He was a demon, after all.

But not all demons live in an immortal life for some, such as young ones, can easily be killed.

* * *

 _Years passed after Sebastian nurtured Ciel back to health, apologizing multiple times, saying soft, comforting love words to the demonling, making Ciel blush a cute pink blush on his porcelain cheeks._

 _They had become closer, closer than ever before. Sebastian finally happy that he had often made Ciel smile in happiness. And Ciel, he was finally happy that Sebastian loves him and didn't hated him. And also knowing the fact that all those hateful words the demon had threw at him were lies made by pride._

 _After and intimate, sexual act in the night, they were now officially mated. And they were happy ten fold.  
_

* * *

The crimson-eyed demon caressed a silver ring with a red gem on the middle and onyx ones on either side of it using his thumb. He brought the ringed finger up to his lips and softly kissed it, his eyes closed as he continued to walk down the pavement.

The sun disappeared, the moon taking its place along with its companions; the twinkling stars.

* * *

 _"Here..." Ciel looked down to hide his blushing face as he held a small black box up to the tall demon._

 _"Sebastian blinked in confusion as he slowly accepted it. "Ciel...?"_

 _"It's just a gift to show my appreciation for all the things you had done to me. That's all."_

 _Removing the cover, Sebastian was surprised to see a beautiful ring that fitted his style. Smiling, he set the box down on a nearby table and put on the ring. Turning back to his blushing little mate, he leaned down to peck his cheek._

 _"Thank you, kitten."  
_

* * *

Sebastian continued his way, eyes were still held with longing and grief, sadness and pain. He passed a lot of stones that were stuck to the ground, some also had flowers in front of them, few or a bouquet, they were all simple yet beautiful.

The moon continued to watch the sad demon walking down the isle of the graveyard.

* * *

 _"Sebastian, where have you be-"_

 _Ciel paused when he saw the one who opened and closed the front door. He was sligthly disappointed that his mate was gone for a day, leaving only a letter (and a piece of cake for him) that says that he was just going to run an errand. Errand his ass, he nearly took 24 hours!_

 _But just as Ciel thought that he has gone home and would start to ask him questions, he was greeted by a few demons with ugly features and held sharp weapons; rogue demons._

 _Ciel backed away and ran, but a demon, using his demonic speed, ran to him and grabbed him by the neck. Ciel chocked as he was held up high, his deep sea eyes widen as they approached him, bloody weapons clutched tight in their hands, maniacal grins gracing their sharp features.  
_

* * *

The sad demon finally stopped at a gravestone on top of a small hill. He knelt in front of it as tears streamed down his handsome face, a bouquet of white roses in his hand as he quietly sobbed.

The stars twinkled a sad dance as they watched the lonely demon weep.

* * *

 _Sebastian grinned as he held up a perfect anniversary present for his little kitten; a of them placed in a beautifully carved mahogany picture frame. But as he opened the door to their home, he was greeted with destroyed furniture and blood littering everywhere._

 _But what caught his attention the most was his little dear Ciel slumped against the wall, bloody, naked, seemingly dead, and to Sebastian's utter horror, an arm was ripped off and laid beside the boy, his blood-stained hair covering his eyes as his chest barely moved. The scene made Sebastian drop the picture, the glass shattering the same time as his heart shattered._

 _"C-Ciel..."_

 _The older demon slowly, limply approached his bloody lover, crimson eyes wide with horror and heart breaking as he made a each step. Ciel, who faintly heard him call his name, weakly lifted his head and sputtered out blood._

 _"S-sebas...-tian..."_

 _Said demon quickened his pace and knelt in front of Ciel, gently cupping his bloody cheeks in his hands. "Ciel, I-I'm here now... I-it's okay... I-I'm here, your g-gonna be okay... But h-how... WHO DID THIS!?" Sebastian shouted the last sentence in complete rage. But all Ciel did was stare right past him. And then suddenly-_

 _SLASH_

 _The former butler stared white eyed as Ciel hugged him tight, one of the rogue demon's sword connecting to Ciel's back. The bloodied child weakly lifted up his head and whispered to his lover's neck._

 _"I... I-"_

 _THUD  
_

* * *

The dark sky sadly gazed upon the weeping demon. Stars slowly disappeared behind clouds as the sky weep along with the demon. Soft pitter patter of rains falling, covering the grieving, lone demon.

"Ciel... Ciel, Ciel, Ciel... Please, come back to me... Please..."

But he was greeted by the breeze. Whispering in his ears as if reassurance. Sebastian mentally scoffed at the thought. Not even the forces of nature, not anyone, can make him happy like how his beloved made him.

"Ciel, I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have left you... P-please, just... I..."

"I love you."

 _"-I love you too."  
_

* * *

 ***Sniffles***

 **Review?** _  
_


End file.
